coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
Banana
* Overview Banana Mapper was an Owner on Colenia, only during Colenia 3 when he hosted the server. He is notable for creating Geonium and fighting the 4th Colenia Civil War against TBM and Colenia. Early Colenia In Colenia 1 he became one of the first elected people, winning the election outright and getting HeadMod. After Dictat0R's Demotion, he was promoted to Admin. In the 2nd Colenia Civil War, he became the server's host, replacing NinjaWagz. Coup d'état attempt In Colenia 3, a coup d'état, lead by TBM, NinjaWagz, Munyvian, and Dictat0R was attempted, they wanted to insert Dicat0R as host, and replace Banana, as he had been acting more power hungry and they got worried. Munyvian got cold feet and sullied the plan, telling Banana of it. End of Colenia 3 Colenia planned a reset, little did most of the staff know, Banana had been planing to take over Colenia. The end of Colenia 3 ensued, weeks after the political end of the server, Banana banned TBM from the Minecraft Server, he used the Colenia 3 server for a launchpad into the 4th Civil War, initially successful with the server, it got destroyed by Dictat0R who removed all the cities and broke the server with TNT. Dictat0R was hastily promoted to Owner, marking the end of Colenia 3. Geonium and the 4th Civil War Banana used his unsuccessful first attack into a very successful second, using his concept of the "Inner Circle" and the "Outer Circle" as parts of the community connected to, and friends with the staff team, and the general community whose main involvement with the staff comes in-game. Trying to make Colenia appear oligarchic, he got many members of the community on his side, creating Geonium, and claiming to be the true owner of Colenia. TBM reinforced his staff team, making sure to lock down everybody. TempleOfLegends, longtime developer was coaxed into being an informant to the Colenia Staff. Shortly after the release, Geonium exploded with activity as advertisements from notable mapper, Japanese Mapping, Colenia countered with an advertisement from CheezeWafflz. Geonium seemed to be winning for a few weeks, minor hiccups, ToL attempted to harm Geonium but was exiled quickly. Colenia counter-punched by coaxing former Colenia members in Geonium Staff. FrozenCobbler was used to destroy the server twice, original developer, Terodom, gave the password to console to Colenian Staff for the third time in two weeks, causing a mass exodus to Colenia by ex-Colenians, who brought some new people to Colenia, or left entirely as the server had been repeatedly nuked and brought back. Geonium continued the trend of a revolving door of staff, experienced the first case of the enemy of my enemy is my friend with Terodom's Conquista, and others such as LiberMc. After LiberMc, most of the remaining original, or early staff of Geonium left and the community shrunk. Geonium continued it's downward spiral until under ten people were in the server, Banana was relatively inactive in 2018 and 2019, and the server stopped being paid for, marking the end of Geonium, and Banana's involvement with the community. Category:Members